


Inktober 8 - Bail veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyguard, Gay Sex, Inktober, M/M, Negotiations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Les négociateurs négocient. Bail a un peu plus d'expérience.





	Inktober 8 - Bail veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan avait été mandaté pour aider le sénateur Bail Organa sur une mission diplomatique. Aussi bien comme renfort pour les négociations que comme garde du corps du sénateur. Il se retrouvait donc quasiment 28h/28 (la planète avait une rotation sur elle-même un peu plus lente que celle de Coruscant) en compagnie du sénateur. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable, c'était un homme honorable - une rareté chez ces wagyx de politiciens - et de très bonne compagnie.

 **Surtout** au lit. Pas qu'Obi-Wan aurait songé à en avoir un aperçu - même si il avait toujours trouvé que l'homme avait un fort charisme. Seulement quand il avait fallu organiser la protection de nuit, il était évident qu'Obi-Wan devrait rester dans la même pièce. Sauf que Bail tenait à ce qu'il se repose un minimum et que la chambre qu'on lui avait mis à disposition ne comportait ni canapé ni chaise. Il avait donc soutenu la nécessité de partager le lit. Qui était un peu plus large que pour un humain seul, mais pas de beaucoup. Ils avaient donc dû chercher comment s'emboîter de manière assez confortable pour dormir.

Évidemment, avec la fatigue d'une journée de négociations et les contacts plus ou moins appuyés, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient fini par réagir. Et Bail avait soutenu que cela leur ferait du bien de se détendre et qu'il serait plus facile de s'endormir après. Obi-Wan n'avait pas trouvé d'argument pour le contrer.

Étant donné qu'il était le garde du corps, Obi-Wan aurait dû être l'actif pour ne pas compromettre sa condition physique. Mais quand la question se posa, le Maître Jedi était déjà trop perdu dans son plaisir pour réfléchir. La langue de Bail n'était pas douée que pour parler et il poussa son avantage pour obtenir la reddition totale de son garde du corps.

C'est extrêmement détendus - quoiqu'un peu endolori dans le cas d'Obi-Wan - que les deux négociateurs se remirent au boulot le lendemain. Vu comme ils faisaient corps, personne ne réussirait à se mettre en travers de la réussite de leur mission.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
